1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible hunting utility cart and more particularly pertains to transporting game and gear while hunting with a convertible hunting utility cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunter carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunter carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding a hunter while hunting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 to Mullin discloses a multipurpose hunting cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,263 to Hubbard discloses a utility cart.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,370 to Monk discloses the ornamental design for a hunter's cart.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 327,968 to Wright discloses the ornamental design for a hunter's carrying cart.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,716 to Stephens, III discloses the ornamental design for a hunters cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,976 to Penson discloses an equipment cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a convertible hunting utility cart for transporting game and gear while hunting.
In this respect, the convertible hunting utility cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting game and gear while hunting.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved convertible hunting utility cart which can be used for transporting game and gear while hunting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.